Mission Surprise
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Heero's been gone for two months and Duo's going stir-crazy. But Quatre concocts a plan to return Duo's sanity...well, at least as much sanity as Duo ever has. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm just full of drabbles, aren't I? Here's another:) Please review.**

Heero, Trowa, and Quatre are on a mission. Duo hasn't seen Heero in two months, except through computer screens. The two send vid-messages and talk on the phone as much as possible, but it's not the same. Duo misses curling up to Heero at night with the Japanese man's arm draped over his waist and holding Heero's warm hand everywhere they go. Duo misses the sweet kisses and how Heero buries his face in Duo's hair when he hugs him. Duo misses _him_.

It has been a long day at the office—what, with trying to avoid Une at all costs when the woman is hell-bent on giving him paperwork to fill out, especially when Wufei is still holding a grudge against him for the prank he pulled last week and keeps dropping hints to the crazy Preventers leader—and Duo just wants to collapse in his bed. When Duo walks into his and Heero's flat, Duo is kindly greeted by his beagle puppy, Hoshiko. A week before he left, Heero adopted Hoshiko to keep Duo company while he was gone. The furball jumps excitedly at Duo's feet, occasionally barking. Duo scoops him up, stroking his fur as he walks to his room. Duo's laptop dings as he walks in, signaling that he has an incoming vid-call. He wastes no time in hurrying to his desk, almost tripping over one of Hoshiko's many toys that are strewn all over the apartment. Heero's name is blinking teasingly on the screen, making Duo smile brightly.

Accepting the call, Duo fiddles with the end of his chestnut braid while he waits impatiently with Hoshiko. When the screen finally displays the picture, he is surprised to see Quatre's face. "Well that was fast," the blond says, mock-checking his watch. "Only three seconds to answer, nice," he chuckles.

Duo sticks his tongue out at the Arab pilot, trying to not be disappointed that it's not actually Heero who called. "Shut it," he says with a smile.

Quatre returns the gesture before glancing over his shoulder toward the closed door. "I suspect I only have a few seconds; Trowa's trying to distract Heero with some gun talk." Duo raises an eyebrow but he just shakes his head. "Duo, Heero misses you loads. If I have to see him mope anymore, I will pull my hair out." Aqua eyes sparkle as Quatre chuckles. "And Trowa and I know you miss him too." Duo nods solemnly.

"Our mission is over," Quatre starts, but before Duo can get excited, he adds, "but not officially." Duo lets out a low groan; paperwork and waiting for the mission report to be finalized could take weeks still. "But, we are swapping the safe-house for a hotel room. Here's where you come in. Rashid's sending one of his men to pick you up at eight tomorrow morning and accompany you here. Heero has no idea you are coming, and you better not spoil it," he jokes. He smiles at Duo, but quickly jerks his head away from the screen, looking over his shoulder like he hears something. Quatre only has time to wave a quick goodbye before ending the call.

Duo can't contain his excitement and he bounces in his chair, startling Hoshiko as he does. He finally gets to see 'Ro, after being apart for two months. Duo holds Hoshiko closer and spins in his computer chair. But his little party is cut short as his laptop beeps again, the screen flashing Heero's name once more. Duo tries to hide his growing smirk as he accepts the call. This time, Heero's face pops up on the screen and Duo melts.

Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

oOoOoOo

The flight had been more than eventful. Duo had demanded he fly the ship, regardless of having not done so in quite some months. It had taken him some time to get the hang of it again, which included having to tell the Maganac guy needing to lie down for a while. But Duo lands on L3 after twenty hours of flying. The Maganac guides Duo through the bustling spaceport, directing him to a blacked-out car in the parking lot. He drives Duo ten minutes away to a hotel. The braided man bounces in his seat and Rashid's man cracks a small grin.

When the two arrive, Duo can't get out of the car fast enough. Rashid's man leads him to where the other three pilots are rooming, stopping before Heero's door and handing Duo a key card. The brunet waits for him to go before walking in the room quietly.

Duo hears faint snoring and can't help but smile. That sound used to annoy the hell out of him, but he has found himself missing it the past two months. Leaving his bag by the door, Duo tiptoes over to Heero's bed, lightly pulling back the covers and sliding under the blankets. Heero doesn't move, which amuses Duo; he makes a note to tease his boyfriend about going soft later. He curls up to the Japanese pilot, running his fingers through Heero's trademark bed head. His dark blue eyes open groggily, peering at Duo in confusion.

"Duo?" he mutters, his voice hoarse with sleep. The braided man smiles, nodding. It takes a few moments, but Heero's eyes widen comically and he sits upright in the bed. "Duo!" he exclaims, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug, burying his face in Duo's hair, just like he remembered. Duo hugs him back just as tightly, feeling more at home in his arms than he had in the past two months back on Earth. He smiles into Heero's shoulder, sighing with contentment.

Heero pulls his face back to look at Duo, still keeping the braided pilot in his arms. "How did you get here?!" he asks incredulously. His smile, though small, succeeds in lighting up the room.

"Trowa and Quatre are perfect," is all Duo offers in response, beaming. He seriously has some sucking up to do to those two boys; they are angels.

Duo can see sheer gratitude on Heero's face when he tells him. "I owe them big," he vows, leaning in to kiss Duo.


End file.
